A support head is a widely used accessory in the video-photographic sector and makes it possible to rotate video-photographic equipment mounted on it about one or a plurality of axes of rotation.
The support head generally comprises a base, possibly provided with means for connection to a support structure such as a tripod or the like, one or a plurality of bodies mounted in succession on one another from the base so as to enable their reciprocal rotation about respective axes of rotation and a connection plate secured to the last of these bodies to which the video-photographic equipment may be coupled in a removable manner.
The above-mentioned axes of rotation are normally perpendicular to one another and define, when the base is supported in a horizontal plane, a vertical axis passing through the base (known as the panoramic axis), a horizontal axis parallel to the optical axis of the video-photographic equipment (known as the level axis) and a horizontal axis perpendicular to the optical axis (known as the tilt axis).
The rotation of the individual bodies about their axis of rotation is preferably controlled by the operator by means of appropriate levers extending from the bodies, which often extend in perpendicular directions with respect to one another.
While this configuration undoubtedly makes it possible to manage conveniently the operations to position the video-photographic equipment, its excessive encumbrance entails that operations to transport and store the support head are complicated.
German Patent Specification DE 2306429 discloses a support head provided with a lever for moving the head about its main axis which may be tilted into a position folded close to the head. This lever does not make it possible, however, to lock the rotation of the head about its axis with the result that separate provision therefore has to be made.
WO 2011/056498 discloses a support head in which one of the control levers may be folded so as to reduce the overall encumbrance of the head when it is not being used.
The lever disclosed in that document is in particular provided with an articulated joint in a median position of its stem so as to enable the two stem portions separated by the articulated joint to move between an operating position in which said portions extend in reciprocal alignment and a non-operating position in which the portion remoter from the body of the head may be folded downwards.
This solution nevertheless has certain drawbacks, including the fact that its structure does not make it possible automatically to recover any play between the components of the articulated joint, giving rise to the possibility of unwanted oscillations between the two portions of the stem even when the articulated joint is closed in the operating position.
A further drawback lies in the fact that the embodiment of the articulated joint involves the provision and assembly of various additional components, thereby increasing the overall costs of the support head.
A further drawback lies in the fact that the presence of the articulated joint in a visible position of the stem may not be very pleasing aesthetically and detrimental to the overall aesthetic appearance of the support head.
There is therefore a need to provide solutions which make it possible effectively to reduce the encumbrance of the levers in a support head without adversely affecting the structural and functional features of current levers.